How to Snog Properly
by ManticSky
Summary: Severus and Lily have a rather... er... heated discussion about snogging. Teenage SevLily


DISCLAIMER: I am not Jo. I do not own Harry Potter or any of it's characters. (Except Snape. Snape is MINE! Muwahaha!)

xXx

"Sev?"

Quiet. A young, fiery-headed girl was sprawled on the grass next to a large oak tree, soaking up the sun through the leaves. Next to her was a dark haired, pale boy hunched over a thick, dusty library book, oblivious to his surroundings.

"Sevvv?"

As third years, they were allowed to go to Hogsmeade, but that snot rag James Potter and his entourage were always in the Three Broomsticks causing mischief. And anyway, Lily preferred staying behind with Severus.

"Severus!"

"Bloody hell, Lily, what is it?"

"Don't swear, Severus, it isn't polite." Lily propped herself up on her elbows to glare at him. He looked up from his book and lowered his gaze.

"Sorry."

"Its alright. Anyways, yesterday in Transfiguration, I was talking to Amity Jones, and she told me that once, after she served detention for putting that Bat-Bogey hex on Euphorus Fisher, she was on her way back to Hufflepuff common room and she and saw Dumbledore and McGonagall _snogging_!"

Severus snorted in laughter. "Really? Eww, that's gross!"

Lily giggled and pushed him lightly. "No it's not! I think its cute that they've got a secret relationship!" She plopped back down onto her back, this time with her legs leaning against the tree, her feet inches away from Severus's head. "What if they get married? Is that even allowed?"

Severus leaned back against the tree, chuckling quietly to himself.

"Of course, they're adults, so it really isn't any of our business, but still! Don't you think they should have to warn people if they're going off snogging in the middle of the night? What if another teacher stumbles upon them? If they get married, would we have to call McGonagall 'Professor Dumbledore' too? How would that work?"

She never gave him time to answer her questions, but he'd known her long enough to know not to interrupt her self-debating ramblings. Instead he closed his eyes and allowed himself to be lost in the gentle caress of her voice.

"…But I mean, if they're really in love, I guess they should be allowed to show it anytime they like. Don't you?"

There was a stretch of silence, signaling that he should probably say something. "Uh… yeah. I guess."

Sigh. "Sev, have you been listening to me at all?" Lily ripped out a handful of grass and threw it at him.

"Of course I've been listening, Lil." He said somewhat arrogantly, not hiding the smirk on his face, eyes still closed.

Lily stuck her tongue out at him, but still smiled.

"I wonder what it's like to snog someone."

Severus's eyes shot open. He forced back the little voice in his head that shouted "Me! Me! Pick ME!" and, as usual, said the exact opposite of what he felt.

"I think it sounds gross, squishing your face into someone else's like that."

Lily's arms drifted through the soft grass, like she was making a snow angel. "Well I think it would be romantic, only I'm not sure what exactly you're supposed to do with your lips. If only there was a class on kissing -"

"- 'How to Snog Properly', with demonstrations by Professor McGonagall and Professor Dumbledore?" He interjected, and she collapsed into heaps of laughter, looking a little scandalized. He felt pride well up in his chest at his ability to make her laugh.

"No, silly!" She said, still smiling. "Just, some form of instruction. From what I've seen, it's mostly just trial-and-error. Maybe I need a practice dummy."

Severus lowered his head in embarrassment, because sometimes, in the dead of night, he would pretend his pillow was Lily and got into some pretty long snogging sessions with it.

Lily sat up abruptly, causing her perfect hair to drift behind her, a stray leaf caught in her curls.

"Hey Sev, do _you_ -" she stopped, her porcelain skin and his pale skin slowly turning pink as they both realized exactly what she was about to ask. '_Do you want to kiss me?'_

"…Do I what?" He was no longer leaning against the tree, but was looking directly at her, using one hand to steady himself on the ground, and the other clenching the side of his textbook very tightly.

"Uh, well, you know you're my best friend, right?" She looked a little unsure of herself, and was avoiding direct eye contact.

"Of course. We're the best of friends. 'The Half Blood Prince and the Muggle-Born Princess'." He smiled, hoping to relieve some of the tension. Unfortunately, it did not work.

Her face lightened considerably at their secret nicknames. "Well… I mean, since we're liable to have to kiss someone at some point in our lives, it would be nice to have some… er… practice, right? Oh, don't make that face, Severus, it _will_ happen to you!" She turned a bit red, but continued.

"So, I mean, it makes sense that since we're best friends and all… that we would… practice… on each other?" She took a deep breath of air, like she had been holding her breath the whole time she was talking.

Severus's eyes bulged. His tongue was dry, and sat in his mouth like a wad of cotton. This was not happening.

For some reason, his brain had been reduced to goo, so the only sort of response he could manage was the oh-so-eloquent, "Erg-he-berb…"

Lily giggled slightly, and scooted a little closer, so that their faces were facing each other. "Really? I mean, just for the practice, of course. The learning experience."

He swallowed, and choked out an "Of course." a little too soon.

"So… uh… close your eyes. Er, I'll close mine. Or, oh, okay, you close yours. That's fine too." He grabbed her hand, and she stopped talking, and, with a deep breath, pushed herself closer.

His heart was beating so loud he could swear she'd be able to hear it. He couldn't move, and he was fighting off two distinct urges: one, to open his eyes and watch her perfect face, and two, to simply grab her and somehow absorb himself completely into her. He kept completely still.

She inched closer and closer, feeling herself grow warmer. She could smell him, he smelled like parchment and strawberry taffy. His hand was damp, but his face was remarkably blank as she finally pressed her lips against his.

Her eyes closed just as his opened, but he soon let them drift closed as her smooth, plush lips moved a little against his chewed-up, hard ones.

This. Was. Not. Happening.

There was no possible way that she, the perfect, bright, beautiful, sweet angel was kissing him, the messed up, dark, ugly, sour demon he was.

She moved her lips against his again, and this time he copied her. Completely lost in her, he didn't even realize that his left hand had shoved his book somewhere, and was currently tangling itself in her soft, shiny hair.

He felt a strange ache inside him, like he wanted to just gather her up in his arms and… and… well, he didn't know what would come next, but he really didn't care because she put her left hand on his shoulder, her cool index finger touching his blazing neck, and all coherent thought had apparently disapparated to somewhere far, far away.

After what felt like an eternity, she pulled away. His face was the color of a tomato, and he opened his eyes to see her smiling at him. Unable to help himself, he grinned like an idiot.

"Sev, there's something I've been meaning to say… it's… er… I… I've -"

She looked down at her hands, and caught a glimpse of her watch.

"- I've got to go! Divination starts in five minutes!" She grabbed her books, and started to dart off, hollering a "Bye, Sev!" over her shoulder.

Severus leapt to his feet. "Wait! Lily!"

She stopped, and turned around slowly, not quite making eye contact.

He bolted towards her, as fast as he could. "You were great." He panted at her, and she beamed.

"Really?" Her emerald eyes shone in that special way that made his insides tingle.

"Mm-hm. Definitely." He smiled down at her, and she dropped her books and quickly threw her arms around his neck and pulled him into a tight embrace.

"Thanks. I love you, Sev, you're my best friend." He blushed slightly, but picked up her books for her and waved as she ran towards the Divination tower.

_I'll always love you, Lily. _

_xXx_

_Wow… so… yeah. This is it. _

_This was totally random. I didn't see it coming, I didn't even think I was going to finish it. But here it is, in all it's unedited glory!_

_I know that Dumbledore and McGonagall are NOT actually in a relationship (seeing as how he's not interested in women) but you can't blame the bored kids for making up scandals amongst the teachers. I mean, did you see Dumbledore and McGonagall at the Yule Ball? _

_Anyways, I love the Snape/Lily pairing, because I love Snape, and I feel that it's our duty as fanfictioners to create happy situations for him. _

_Happy Fanfictioning! _

_~Leo the Lioness . Raven Black_


End file.
